A Friendly Game
by Kaijudragon567
Summary: Even Kaiju play poker.


There's a island in the Pacific run by Space Godzilla to make a lot of money. It has what you would expect from a place like this. A strip club, slot machines, black jack, roulette, craps, and the famous poker table. The poker table was ran by Space Godzilla himself, sence he was a psychic he was never allowed to play the game. Space did enjoy watching and dealing in poker though. Space could not wait for the new suckers to come and blow their money away. In this Las Vegas for Kaiju space no matter what game got a 30 percent on the game. Space enjoyed poker the most sence that was where most of the profits came from and with today's game having a pay in of 200,000 for each player he was grining like a mad man. Today was also the most popular form of poker on the island Omaha hold em. In it each player got four cards in hand also, five cards would be put on the table. First three cards then the last two cards would be put on one at a time. Most of the time it wasn't that big of a tournament and the winner would show up quickly in the match. Tonight though Space sensed a few who would not usually show up to his island and made him even happier when they were heading towards the poker table.

First was one usually showed his three faces to the island Ghidorah. Ghidorah had done everything on this island once at least and he usually had a lot of cash. Then came Hokmuto or male muto. It was quite common for the divorced Bachelor to blow what money he had on this place, Space didn't mind it though. Then came two who almost never came here, Godzilla and Rodan. The two used to come here for the strip club at least but then Rodan and Mothra got together. As for Godzilla, him and Femmuto are getting married in a couple of months. So the fact Godzilla was even here shocked Space but money's money. Each Kaiju sat down at the poker table except for Space who was shuffling his cards in joy. "So what brings you fine gentlemen here?" Space asked with a greedy grin. "Why would you care?" Godzilla asked in his normal deep voice. "I'm just curious" Space answered. "Curious about how much money we'll lose" Rodan commented. "Speaking of money" Space said pointing at the table. All four kaiju put about 800,000 dollars in all on the table. "Seriously why are you guys her?" Space asked while dealing the cards. "I need to get money for the wedding" Godzilla said scratching his head. Hokmuto starred at Godzilla shaking his head. "Gigan wants her swords done" Ghidorah said shaking his heads. "So she gets pedicures for her blades?" Rodan asked shocked that some what had to do a pedicure for two massive swords. "Yeah and she'll nag at me if I don't get the money" Ghidorah said buffing smoke from his nostrils. "I got to buy a wedding ring for Mothra" Smiling proudly. Godzilla fist bumped his Rodan, happy for his friend. "Well how about you Hokmuto?" Space asked as they all picked up their cards. "I met someone online and I need to send her some money to move here" Hokmuto said as the others looked at him with disapproving eyes. Hokmuto thought they were jealous of him. The others shaked their heads at the fool.

The game seemed to be going back and forth between the kaiju. The new set of cards seemed promising for Godzilla. Four of a kind he thought. Godzilla got the others to put a lot of money on the table except for Hokmuto. Hokmuto quickly folded as he saw the money chips turn into a massive pile. Space laid the last of the five cards on the table as Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Rodan showed their hands. Godzilla beat Ghidorah easily, who had a pair of fives. Then Godzilla saw Rodan's cards, a flush. Godzilla had used up so much money and he began to feel nervous. Godzilla needed to be careful so on the next hand he folded imeditly. Godzilla noticed that Ghidorah 's left head kept looking under the table. "What are you doing?" Godzilla asked angrily. "Checking for something" Ghidorah said barely paying attention to Godzilla. Rodan won that hand as well with a full house. Rodan looked vary proud of this. "Why can't I get good cards like that?" Hokmuto said rubbing his head. "Because you're a moron "Space said coldly. "I'd like a second opinion on that" Hokmuto said like he was going to win that argument. "It's true your a moron" Ghidorah said at Hokmuto. Godzilla had not payed any attention to this. Godzilla was just hoping he got a good hand. Godzilla noticed ,as Space flew the new cards on the table, Ghidorah was watching the cards with two of his heads on the table.

"Alright bird!" Ghidorah yelled at Rodan as he won yet another hand. "I know what you're doing" Ghidorah said looking at Rodan angrily. "What did he do?" Godzilla said defending his friend. Ghidorah then grabbed Rodan's wing to see multiple cards fly out. The other kaiju stared at Rodan all pissed. Space couldn't get money if a player cheated, that would bring up a scandal. "I need this money for my wedding!" Godzilla yelled at his friend. "Look you don't understand" Rodan tried his best to calm the others down. "You know that wedding wouldn't be bad cheap" Hokmuto commented. Godzilla turned to the winged insect ready to kill. "Hey not my problem if two fattys want to get married" Hokmuto said trying to make him mad. The next day Hokmuto was in a full body cast. Femmuto was mad Godzilla, Godzilla trying his best to make her happy. Mothra scolded Rodan. Gigan and Ghidorah argued. Space on the other hand, sat in the ruins of what was his version of Las Vegas.

The End 


End file.
